


Blue and Green

by NeoKiMaChi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute Kids, Drabble Collection, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoKiMaChi/pseuds/NeoKiMaChi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble set featuring “LadyNoir” and "AdriNette"<br/>Pairing: LadyNoir (Marinette x Adrien/ Ladybug x Chat Noir)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue and Green

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is un-beta so there may be some errors in grammar and spelling, as well as my not so accurate use of French. Without further ado…….enjoy ☺

1\. Glance

The first time he really gave Marinette a second glance is when he saw her at the park helping and elderly lady pick up her belongings; and he realized that the smile she was adorning, while lending a hand to the said elder, was breath taking.

2\. Back

She was always like this; to afraid to go up front and just saying a simple hello, she feels as if the apocalypse will occur, well not necessarily an apocalypse, but she’s sure that she’ll be a stuttering mess; but when looks back at her from behind his seat and gives a simple ‘hi’, she knows that she will be contented, even just for when she gets enough courage to do so.

3\. Bake

They were paired randomly for the finals for their baking class, he was paired with Marinette, and he stunned at how amazingly focused she was while explaining to him the proper way to use the mixer, because he knows that he will definitely make another mess.

4\. Picture

She squealed to heavens above, for she knows that she’s really fortunate to have her picture be the winner of the amateur photo competition held in there school, her picture’s subject, Adrien fencing in a striking pose.

5\. Reward

Marinette remembers all the hard work she poured in making Adrien the scarf for his birthday, and all the trouble just to give it to him; and when she saw him wearing it the next day, he mistakes it as a present from his father, but the total happiness coming from his smile was rewarding enough.

6\. Admire

Adrien knew that Marinette has a knack for designing and he knew that she would do well on the contest his father endorsed, and when he saw the way she defended her work and for not being a fraud, he must say that was really admirable.

7\. Greetings

When he meets Ladybug for the first time, their greeting started with him being thrown and landing on his front, due to Stormy Weather then trying to give her a kiss on the hand, and her pushing him away, then ended with a small banter of sorts, damn, it was some greeting alright.

8\. Cute

Chat Noir was cute; but she would rather die that tell him that in person, but, really who can blame her, after all, the cat ears was adorable and she really can’t deny that she sometimes wished that they were real so she could pet it.

9\. Spots

He never really liked polka dot-themed clothing, he doesn’t hate it mind you, its just his preference, but seeing his Lady swing from building to building, flipping up and down and doing acrobatic feats that are astounding while wearing her red and black spotted outfit, his penchant for polka-dots change instantly.

10\. Night

Ladybug can be compared to the night, she’s mysterious, calm and cool, and it just some the many reasons that makes Chat Noir’s affection grow deeper.

11\. Day

Chat Noir is like day, he’s very hyper, energetic and warm; his dark colors although pertaining the opposite is just some of his quirks that Ladybug enjoys secretly during there interactions.

12\. Repeat

Marinette is Ladybug who’s in love with Adrien, while Adrien is Chat Noir who’s head over heels for Ladybug; Marinette continuously tries to show her affection for Adrien, but Adrien doesn’t seem to notice, while as Ladybug, she always brushed off Chat Noir’s advances- and unending cycle indeed.

13\. Bonus

When they were facing Timebreaker, he must admit, that being between not one, but two Ladybugs was a total treat, and he thinks that if they face another time manipulator he hopes that he surrounded by more Ladybugs.

14\. Embrace

When Ladybug was encased within Chat Noirs arms while protecting her from one Dislocoeur’s arrows she felt dread when remembers that he did it again; similar to the time he shield her from Timebreaker’s attack.

15\. Blind

They are practically always by each others side, and yet they can’t seem to see that the one who holds their affection is right there, at arms reach.

16\. Time

When he hears the beeping coming from his ring, he knew that its time to yet part ways again; and he always thought that if he has more time, he could spend a while more with his Lady.

17\. Reach

She always wishes that she could reach-out to Adrien and say how she feels about him, but his way out of her league; she knows, since she’s just plain old shy Marinette.

18\. Longing

He's always wishing that for once everything will be in his favor, even just for a few measly seconds so he can truly express how he feels, because its just so hard.

19\. Tired

She was tired of always not having a chance to talk, face or even squeak a ‘meep’ to him, but she will continuously do so just until she can finally have that very small percentage of even being an acquaintance to him.

20\. Shift

It was raining hard that time, he was just going to go home after taking another photo shoot when it came pouring hard, and to add to his misfortune, his driver was not there yet and his father won’t even answer him; so here was under a tree that barely covers his head, but suddenly felt the downpour stop only to see Marinette holding an umbrella above his head with a worried expression on her face; there, he was sure that there was a sudden change.

21\. Friends

Marinette offered Adrien to dry off at her place, since it was near, just until the rain stops mind you; and when they arrived, her mother immediately tended to Adrien while her dad made some hot chocolate to keep warm; the rain was still pouring really hard when her parents told her to just call if they need anything since they will be at the shop, and her and Adrien are at their kitchen upstairs; it was quite when Adrien spoke, and she knew that finally there was progress in their relationship.

“Thanks Marinette.”

“Anytime.”

22\. AU: Chase

Adrenaline was pumping through his veins as he made another leap to reach the end of the wired fence and he can hear her fast phased footsteps closing in, but all he can feel was excitement for this chase of a parkour expert thief and an evenly acrobatic specialist police was what he always expects every night he sets out for his ‘acts’, not it only that but hearing the ‘thud’ of a body, he knew his ‘date’ has arrived and their ‘dance’ will commence again.

23\. Break

After their rainy and shift-feeling encounter 3 days ago, Adrien and Marinette became good friends; Marinette was ecstatic on her development with Adrien, while Adrien was happy as well, they both knew that this change in their interactions finally broke the invisible barrier they never knew was there, but they question the sudden feeling of contentment, as if being with each was natural, that they have friends for a very long time.

24\. Felt

When a sudden akuma attack made itself known, both Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived at the scene and defeated the enemy as fast as they could to avoid casualties; and when they were to commemorate their traditional fist bump, they suddenly felt something unexplainable but at the same time it was welcomed, they gazed at each other a while longer before they wordlessly turn their backs to each other, but a glance back they both gave each other a smile.

25\. Scarf

Adrien was on the moon when he received his present from his father during his birthday, but he can’t help but glance at Marinette every time he wears it and let a small endearing smile appear on his face.

26\. Kiss

Ladybug could not believe that her first kiss was with Chat Noir, even though it was to release him from Dislocouer’s control, but at the same time she can’t help but think that Chat’s lips were soft and warm.

27\. Dream

He dreamt yet again; in his dream he feels that there were full lips on his own that tastes like sweet vanilla, tender like a rose’s petal and warm like sun’s ray, he doesn’t know who he was kissing; but he unconsciously, slowly licks his lips as if to feel some his dream.

28\. AU: Angel

She was assigned to watch over him, and to ease his pain and be his consultant when he’s undecided was not part of her resume of being a spy/ bodyguard, but when he called her his somewhat own personal angel, she knew that she couldn’t act like this at all, because it was him that actually broke her shell and she can’t help but ‘pretend’ a little more, even if it will eventually end.

29\. Reveal

They were exhausted beyond belief, barely supporting their own weight, thus the reason why they were leaning on wall behind their backs, the last akuma really was something, and when the final beep of their miraculous was heard, they barely had the time to face the other direction; when the flash of light dispersed they were facing the person behind their partner, and when blue and green meet, they were stunned; but the funny thing is, they just laughed behind irony of all things.

30\. Irony (Part 1)

Marinette was scared at the same time curious as to who Chat Noir is; scared because he might be disappointed on what he find, and curious, since she wants to know who’s behind this outrageous ‘kitty’ she associated with; so when the light disappeared and her eyes met green of Adrien, she knew that he was the same as her and that her feelings all along was reciprocated; what irony!

31\. Irony (Part 2)

Adrien was always dying to find out who his Lady is, and when that time presented it to him, when his green eyes connected with blue soulful ones, he knew that irony was such a funny thing and that his affection was returned, so he and his Lady just laughed, because all the longing was gone and that they knew that ‘shifting feeling’ was actually a sign for this change.

32\. Bag

Marinette was yet again tripped by Chloe, so there she goes landing on her bottom and Alya pulling her up and dusting her off, now she just need to get her bag which was being offered back by Adrien, and damn it, she wished that she was her bag instead.

33\. Kitty

They just patrolling the neighborhood like every other night, but that little menace just came as if owning the place, and he can’t helped but glare dagger at the said menace who’s on his Lady’s lap purring as if there’s no tomorrow, HE was her kitty damn it!

34\. Luck

With all his bad luck, he never really expected something to come out of it; a neglectful father, a trouble making kwami for a partner, akuma infected people throwing him down, the unrequited affection from his Lady, it was all to much, then it just had to rain, just his luck, but when Marinette came along with an umbrella and offer to stay at her place until the rain stops, he thought that finally his luck was changing.

35\. Brave

She was on her way home from the grocery when the rain started pouring, it’s a good thing that her mother’s weather instinct was sharp or else she would have been soaked; and on her way back she saw Adrien drenched and under a tree that is barely shielding him from the rain; she stopped her tracks and hesitated on what she should do, but when he saw Adrien shivering, she knew that being shy was enough, so walked towards her drenched crush.

36\. Never

He will never let her go; that was all the thought running in his head as they dangle dangerously at the edge of a collapsing building, with him holding his unconscious Ladybug close, praying that they survive this.

37\. Conclusion

They were awkward at first, I mean the person you love, actually loves you back so that’s something alright, but slowly but surely they let that phase dissolved, going back to what things were before only with the addition of absolute affection, so when Adrien talked about to what happens next, Marinette smiled and stated that they do it the way they always do it-

“We just face what comes our way, both as Marinette and Adrien, and as Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

-slowly they leaned into each other to finally share their first and actual kiss.

38\. Green

He was seething, he knows it very immature of him and all, but Marinette was his girlfriend now, and when the former akuma possessed artist Nathaniel was paired with her for their project in history and arts, he can’t help but see the occasional looks his giving to his Lady, just to show that the said artist has still has feelings towards his oblivious Marinette; and when he saw Marinette’s blushing cheeks at the topic assigned to them, he knows, he is not going to like it.

“Merde.”

39\. Blue

She was surprised when she went home that day, for what was awaiting her, at her room to be specific, was a beautiful bouquet of blue corn flowers with summer blues held by a black cat with a yellow bell dangling around it neck; knowing all to well where all these rare flowers came from; she went to pick up the bouquet when a note suddenly fell out-

“Vos yeux seront toujours le plus bleu ‘ciel’ je l'ai jamais vu.”  
(“Your eyes will always be the bluest 'sky' I have ever seen”)

Slowly she smiled with a blush adorning her cheeks.

40\. AU: Mafia

This can’t be happening, this really can’t, she was just plain old Marinette Dupain-Cheng, not Marinette DeLeone di Cieli, a future donna of the strongest and biggest French mafia, the Coccinelle famiglia; this just can’t be real, for all she was a normal life with her parents, not knowing that said parents were direct descendants of the founders of the said family, and to top the icing of the cake, she was already engage to the jerk who was to be her tutor who was currently smirking amusedly at her-

“Well mi Cheri, looks like were going to get to know each other more~”

This flirt is a total prick!

“And don’t worry, I’m a very excellent tutor, so lets have fun.~”

Why did she suddenly felt that his definition of fun was something to cry about? And that infuriating smirk-!

“Merde……”

41\. Popcorn

Akuma infected people lets their negative emotions run wild, the reasons- we sometimes can relate, but sometimes, its just plain shallow, like this guy me and my Lady are currently engaging; and we were only hoping to watch a movie since we have a long weekend and as bonus- no projects! But just as we were going to buy some snacks to accompany us for the movie this random guy just snap, the reason? The snack bar ran out of popcorn; so negative emotions in high, and you get an akuma calling himself ‘Popcorniac’, with lo and behold, popcorn as the main weapon. So, here he was as his alter-ego Chat Noir and Marinette as Ladybug dodging a huge salted popcorn with ‘Popcorniac’ popping popcorn jokes while laughing hysterically. Several minutes later, we apprehended our enemy, and us transforming back to normal. With our plans ruined with those darn corn snack, we decided to just go and eat at a café a few blocks down. During our walk Marinette suddenly stopped, with me naturally halting my steps as well. She reach-up my head and removed something I think I would like to avoid for a while- a piece of popcorn.

That’s it, no more popcorn!

42\. Role reversal (Part 1)

Ladybug sighed as she and her partner Chat Noir finally captured the akuma butterfly, and with her lucky charm cleansing all damages done around the area, and speaking of her partner, she can’t help but sneak a glance him as a small blush worked around her cheeks. He’s just so amazing.~ Who can blame her really? When she first met Chat Noir, she thought of him as a knight dress in black, with cat-esque attributes that she can’t help but fall for. He was nice, calm and collected; her opposite, and as a saying goes- opposites attract. 

“Good work today Ladybug.”

She was snapped out of her musings when she heard her crush. And when she processed what he said to her, she can’t but blush that will definitely make tomatoes envious her; as she slowly looked at Chat Noir’s friendly smiling face.

“Y-you t-too..”

She whispered, but Chat Noir seems to have heard her as he gave her another dazzling smile that she can’t help but savor greedily. 

“Well see you around, and take care.”

She nodded dumbly, not trusting her voice at the moment. Chat Noir gave one final smile towards her with a simple wave of his hand, and with that he leaped through the buildings blending with the night. She sighed again and thought that she was really lucky tonight!

He smiled three times at me, and gave me a wave good bye!

Yup, another memorable night with her crush.

43\. Advice 

When Gabriel Agreste noticed the change in his son’s personality, he was surprised, but was contented, because even if all that he expresses is ‘stoniness’ he still cares for his son, he’s not that heartless. So when he went to find out the cause for his son’s change, he was surprised to find that it was due to Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He knows Miss Marinette from the bowler hat contest he endorsed and as the winner of the said contest as well, and he can’t deny that she has talent and potential. He was watching his son’s interaction with the said young lady, and he immediately knew that their relationship was more than ‘just friends’. So that night when Adrien came home from one of his photo shoots, he surprised him when he joined him for dinner. It was a relatively quiet dinner and when he finished he stood up but paused by the foyer and spoke to Adrien.

“Adrien. I noticed some changes with you, and its good. And as an advice, what ever keeps you afloat in happiness never let it go. And I approve of it, just make sure to treasure it.”

With that Gabriel Agreste left the dinning room, leaving a stunned Adrien, with a few tears of joy slipping down his cheeks, as he understood what his father words mean. Slowly a smile adorned his face.

Thank you, and I promise I will.

(This was heavily based from an awesome fic by FieryArtemis “Father Knows Best” Please go and read it!)

44\. Deep

Cats hate water! Marinette remembered that stereotype notion with cats, and with a rain heavy as this and near the harbor, the area their in is in favor with their current enemy; Chat Noir is having the hardest time though, he was part cat and she can hear some hissing sounds coming from him as they dodged another launch of attacks from the akuma possessed citizen. Ladybug then went pale when she saw Chat Noir blasted of his feet and into the ranging deep waters.

“ADRIEN!!!”

Panic and desperation was all Marinette could feel that she completely forgot that she called Chat Noir with his actual name. And with no thoughts others than Chat Noir’s rescue, she jump in the deep water, disregarding her own safety as she swam until she saw a figure clad in black; when she did, she immediately grabbed his arm and swam near his face and smacked her lips to his cold ones to give air, and when she felt him twitch with eyes half lidded, she swam again, as fast as she could till she reached the surface.

45\. Cookies

Who would have thought the Adrien Agreste, also known as Chat Noir, Ladybug’s partner and lover, and boyfriend in their civilian lives, has a sweet tooth. And said trait was currently the source of her entertainment, as he was arguing with her kwami, Tikki, on who gets to eat her last piece of her family’s latest product the ‘loveaholic’ cookie which was a big hit, and apparently it is Adrien’s and Tikki’s current favorite and both have this fiery look in their eyes that says that they won’t be giving up anytime soon on who gets the last cookie.

46\. Name

Marinette means “the one who brings up”, or “the one who leads into the light”; Adrien means “dark”, “black” or “deep”- if you look into it deeper, their names meaning, if combine into a phrase, it can be translated into “the one who guides you out the darkness (Adrien) and into the light (Marinette).”

(this was based on my initial research of their name meanings before Thomas Astruc released the whole list of their names.)

47\. Monochrome

His life was so dull; shades of black, white and gray, but when he met her- her slamming into his life like a shooting star, his dull world turned into a burst of colors so warm, so bright, that he totally forgot what his life was like before.

48\. Study

It was their finals next week and they seriously need to study. Although they were already finish with French, Physics; courtesy of Adrien, and Literature; they still have a lots more to go. Now, if only Adrien would remove his hands that are currently roaming around freely on her waist which was slowly going up, and if his lips, which was sucking hard on her neck get a drink to latch on, they would have been finish with History hours ago. But when she felt his breath on her ear and he flick out his tongue to trace he earlobe, she knew that they weren’t going finish anything.

“Its break time my Lady.~”

49\. Mafia AU: Punishment

It’s been three months since his arrival at his lovely Lady’s home, and he must say that the years have been good to her. She has become a beauty (an asset to form alliances faster with other families and at the same time, it was a liability, for his part mostly, since she’s going to have a lot of suitors which he will gladly dispose of). She doesn’t remember him fully due to the seal placed upon her by her own grandmother. The seal was actually just to hide her powers, but due to the large amount she possess, the seal was doubled causing her to forget her previous encounters with him when they were younger, which deeply hurt, but he knew it was for the best. So to pass his hurt, he trained hard, day and night, blood and sweat, just to be stronger so he can protect her; and stronger did he became, he gained the title of being the number one hitman as well as the youngest in the world; he was nicknamed as Chat Noir. And when the head of her future famiglia knew that it was time to pass the torch, he immediately presented himself to be her personal tutor. Which the Neuvième (Ninth) ; she was to be the Dixième (Tenth), agreed to.

“Adrien? Is everything okay?”

He was snapped out of his musings when he heard his Lady called out to him using his real name. Her seal was weakening causing some of her memories leaking out, making her remember who he was in her life which he was thankful for. He turned his head to look at her blue worried irises and to reassure her, he gave her one of his rare smiles.

“It’s nothing my dear Mari, I was just remembering something of the past, but rest assured it nothing to be troubled about.”

He told her sincerely which made eyes sparkle with relief. He took in her profile, and judging from ruffled hair, she has awoken from her sleep. But as he took in her profile more, his green eyes darken with passionate desire, which didn’t go unnoticed by Marinette. The next thing she knew was that she was on her back, on the sofa that Adrien was previously occupying, and him hovering above her.

“You really know how to temp me don’t you, mi Cheri.~”

The way he called her made blush from her up her cheeks, down to her neck with her clearly aware that his eyes were solely focused on her. She gulped at the intensity his eyes were expressing. 

At his part, his Lady’s appearance; the ruffled hair, slightly blushing cheeks, rumpled shirt with the other side showing of her creamy shoulder and her cute polka-dotted shorts, she was delicious.

“Adrien…”

“Ssssh…”

He leaned down and their lips met, in a deep warm and passionate frenzy. 

50\. Application

Adrien praises modern technology for it literally made life easier. The internet, cellphones, Ipod, you name it. But if you ask him what technological advancement is his favorite, it would be an application, specifically the app ‘guardare’, an undetectable tracking app that he secretly installed in his Princess’ phone, so he can always know where his Marinette will always be at.

“ADRIEN!”

51\. Gift

Marinette and her kitty had been through a lot through the years that passed. There were happy, sad, exciting, terrifying (or the combination of all) moments that defined who they are now, but the greatest gift that she received from all this adventures, is when she met her other half.

52\. Soul Eater AU: Resonance

He was different, and he knew that very clearly. I mean, who would expect, that a prestigious family composed of designers and models; the Agreste family, would have a black sheep among them. Not just any ‘black sheep’ but a demon weapon to be precise. It wasn’t uncommon in the world they live in to have this kind of race; demon weapons- humans with the ability to shape shift into a living weapon; since all supernatural beings were classified as ‘normal’, but in the Agreste family, it was very, very taboo; and him being one, he was considered as the ‘defect’. It was so suffocating that, he wanted, no, needed to get away, so when he learned of DWMA, he disregarded his name, and immediately he jumped right in towards his freedom.

When got to the infamous school, he was ecstatic, he was in a place where he can belonged, where all his difference is considered as normal, a whole new world to be precise. Freedom. But, he felt he was missing something, and it was significant, he knows it is, because, even though he broke from his chains, he never felt so alone.

There was an event in school, the famed ‘Partner-Hunt’ event. An event where meisters and weapons get to meet and greet, and see if they could be compatible enough to be partners. It was like a rule in this school, and majority of its students and teachers are always in pairs; meister-weapon pair, and he was hoping to finally meet his. Its been a two years since he arrived, and he was still miesterless, not that he didn’t received request (and sometimes confessions) in becoming partners with some meisters, it was just that he not compatible and forcing it the compatibility aspect will not bode well for him (as well the meister), and remembering what happened last he was forced into compatibility, he ended up being in a coma for a week, and remembering who forced him into one, send shivers down his spine. Chloe, never, ever again will I even THINK of that blonde.

So here he is, walking around the party, and his not oblivious, he can see and hear pity through there body language and conversations. Hello! I’m right here!

He needed out, and need it fast, or he’ll go mad!

He didn’t know where he was heading to, but as the noise from the party gradually dulled into a hum, did he only realized that he was at one of the schools many balconies, and a lone petite body of a girl, with stunning blue eyes and blue-black hair.

Those said eyes met his emerald pair, and he felt his body go into a buzz, it was resonance; he didn’t even notice when he already stood in front her only a inches apart. Her eyes wide and a smile slowly formed into her lips.

Slowly and unconsciously, they entwined there right hands with each other, and upon the contact, there was a sudden flow of warmth. The warmth filled the void he knew dwelled in him, he didn’t even notice as their foreheads connected, with him dipping a little lower, since she is shorter, and with a few tears slipping out of his eyes and her giggling with a cute blush adorning her cheeks.

“Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Class: Meister.”

“Adrien “Chat Noir” Agreste. Class: Demon Weapon Lance.”

His home, he was finally home.

53\. Blood 

When Chat Noir saw Marinette get throwned into the ground due to the attack of the akuma that he currently engaging, he felt as if his world had been shattered into a million pieces. With an enraged snarl and a battle cry, he finally through off the akuma possessed civilian of him, with him immediately dashing for his fallen Princess.

“MARINETTE!”

When he reached her, he carefully cradled her limp form into his lap, and with his gloved hands, he slowly moved her bangs to the side to see the damage done on her, and what he saw made him gasped. There was a trail of blood running down her pale cheeks coming from a cut at the side of her forehead, that he already deduced that a large bruise was forming. He further examined her and notice that, she also gained some cuts and bruises on some parts of her body, but his attention slowly came back to the blood, that is still dripping down from her forehead.

His Princess. His Marinette. 

Plagg was suddenly buzzing, but he paid no heed. The only thing running through him was the uncontrollable rage he was feeling as stood with Marinette in his arms.

“How dare you…” He hissed so threateningly that the akuma felt that he in less than a minute, he will be nothing but a speck of dirt.

The akuma was going down, he was going to make sure of that, and Marinette’s small whimper of pain was all the reason he need to end this.

54\. Blood Sequel: Vow

It’s been two weeks since the akuma battle, and with Marinette being caught in the crossfire, and to say it was a day to remember, it truly was. He dealt with akuma with relentless attacks that the fight lasted for only a few more minutes, with him ripping the blasted object that has been infected, and with rage still flowing through his veins, once he saw the black insect trying to fly away, he nicked out his claws, shredding the vile insect before it could get away from his grasp. The paramedics were at the scene and immediately hauled Marinette into getting into the hospital. He wanted to snarl at the medics trying to away his Princess away from him, but then Plagg reminded him (more like screamed) for him to stopped and that his time was running out.

With great reluctance, he went through the roofs, but not before threatening the medics that he will dish them out if something more damaging happens to Marinette, which the medics were shocked to, since they never knew this side of the one half of the Parisian heroes, but nodded in agreement.

That night, he seek out what hospital Marinette was in, and when he did find the said hospital and room number, he was shocked and happy to be greeted with an awake Marinette, with plasters and bandages on her person, sitting up with a small smile. He went to her side and finally broke down when Marinette reached for his hand and muttered words that gave him the reassurance that was alive.

“Thank you, so much Kitty.”

After his episode in the hospital, did he only noticed that Ladybug did not appear during the said battle, and not once did even think of his partner, but he didn’t mind it all; but he gained new habits of always visiting Marinette until she was finally discharged, and continuing said visits every night, and by watching out for her; always.

I will never let that happen to you again my princess, and that is my vow to you.

55\. Vampire AU: Mine

Marinette and her family just moved into their new home a couple of months ago. She was used to it, I mean, its the reason behind their successful business; them, when opening a new branch of their bakery, will be the first ones to man up the bakery for a few years, and ones it reaches the quota that her parents decire, they are of to traveling again to another place or country, after making sure that their ‘replacements’ are well and good at the complex management her family has an expertise in.

She expected the same old routine. Her being the new girl. Her unpacking while still attending to her family’s bakery. Her going to a new school again and being the talked in school for a few weeks, give or take. Her trying to gain new circle of ‘acquaintances’ . Her going to be late at some classes, but still getting good marks, etc., and her life goes on.

She didn’t expect being pressed down hard on her bed, with her lips engaging a dangerous and intoxicating dance, with a handsome supernatural being with golden strands for hair and unnatural glowing emerald eyes, and the said being now slipping his tongue in her mouth and her, traitorously responding, that she might add, she only met a few nights prior to her and her family’s arrival, and oh, did she mention that the said supernatural being was a freaking hot vampire, who claimed her as his mate.

“I’ve waited for you.” He mumbled while still brushing his lips against hers and with his fangs glinting in the poorly lit room of hers, and all she could do was turn her head to the side, since she can’t move, with vampire hovering above you and all, but when she felt those silk like lips on her neck, she knew she made a mistake.

“And now that I have you, I won’t ever let you go. You are mine, and mine alone, nobody else’s.” With his declaration, he sunk his fangs hard.

She let a soundless scream, as she felt her blood get sucked out of her, and then everything was black.

56\. Kittens

When Adrien finally got home after an exhausting photo shoot, with Plagg already zooming to his stack of cheese, he saw his wife sitting in their living room. Slowly he went to sit beside his wife kissing her temple as his greeting and her kissing his cheek in response, he then placed his hand on the bulging stomach of his Lady. She was already in her fifth month, and he couldn’t wait to meet the new addition to their family. He suddenly took notice that she was making another set of onesie when she already has a finished one, that left a question mark for him.

“Mari, what’s with the extra set? Not that I have qualms about it, but you usually make what is necessary. Won’t it be to much for our coming kitten?”

“Kittens.” She responded.

“I’m sorry what?”

“Kittens, Adrien. I just had my check up a while ago, and well, looks like, we will have a litter of kittens, since, we’re having twins.”

When it finally sunk in his skull, he pulled his Lady into an embrace that surprise Marinette, and him babbling like the happy idiot he was.

“Drop me, and I swear, you’ll be literally sleeping in a litter box for the rest of your so called nine lives.”

Oh, it also means, more dangerous mood swings, but its worth it!

57\. Switch

When Tikki’s eyes met a pair of wide emeralds, instead of the usual sky blues, she knew that something was amiss that she was only able to mutter a simple hello.

On Adrien’s part, meeting his Lady’s kwami, although shocking, was surreal. I mean he gets to finally meet the source of Ladybug’s power, and he can’t deny that the Tikki was adorable.

With pleasantries aside, they soon got into a comfortable flow, when Tikki suddenly ask him a certain question that led him to his predicament now.

“Do you know of the rules and regulations of being a Miraculous wielder?”

Caught of guard with the sudden question, with a questioning and confused look appearing on his face, was all the confirmation that Tikki needs to be in her strict history mode, which for the of the better word, was traitorously boring.

Now he knows where his Lady got her strict side.

Meanwhile, in a certain bakery, we hear a purring Plagg, with a Marinette stroking his head, the said girl giggling with every twitch of Plagg’s ears.

Adrien better get figure out Ladybug’s identity soon, because she sure is a keeper! As a bonus, she’s a great cheese bread maker!

58\. Genderbend

Meet Marque Dupain-Cheng. A sweet, brave and kind guy who has a talent for designing and is secretly the famous Parisian hero Ladybug.

Meet Adrianna Agreste. The nice, pretty and friendly daughter of the famed designer Gabriella Agreste, who is known as a model, and alter-ego of the flirty Chat Noir.

Together, these two form the famed duo of Paris; Ladybug and Chat Noir. These two are also part of an infamous cycle that only their kwamis know about. To be specific, there in a love square.

Plagg can only laugh out loud on how dense their chosen ones are, and Tikki can’t help but sigh in agreement.

Just get together already!

59\. Cheese

“Oh why, oh why can’t love be like, like cheese damn it!” Adrien screamed through his pillow; but when he realized what he said he felt dread.

Plagg, on the other hand, was wiping tears of joy, for finally, his boy got his logic.

“I’m so proud of you Adrien!”

Adrien can only groan in misery.

60\. Bet

There were bets running around in a certain class, revolving around their resident celebrity Adrien, and sweet president Marinette; with it being divided into two teams. There is one team who says that they are secretly dating, led by Ayla, supported by Nino, Max, Kim, Mylene, Ivan, Nathanael (although relunctant) and Jeluka. The other team, vouching that their classmates are the famed Parisian duo, led by surprisingly, Rose and only supported by Alix.

Chloe and Sabrina, if asked, don’t bother.

On Ayla’s team defense, they noted that they always to disappear together, arrived late- always together and make excuses almost at the same time.

On Rose’ team defense, they say that the two always disappear together, then Ladybug and Chat Noir appears; arrived late always- together, when the Parisian heroes vanish; and make excuses almost at the same time in the similar fashion of the famed duo.

Ayla was not having any of it, cause she knows her best friend, as sweet as she is, she is a klutz, and same goes for Nino, since he can’t imagine his buddy wearing spandex and all flirty attitude.

When they reached their final year of school; by that time as well, Ladybug and Chat Noir finally defeated their ultimate nemesis, it was also when publicly announced their bug reveal of their identities since, they are more or less likely to disappear, since they’re not needed anymore.

When the day of the big reveal came, they chose to reveal it in their school, which got all of Paris in hype.

So, when the masks were removed, and revealed none other than classmates, their jaws were all left hanging, especially Chloe, and before the media can ask their questions, Adrien and Marinette answered.

“We learned of the other’s secret identity when we were still in freshmen.” Answered by Marinette.

“And yes, we have been secretly dating as both our civilian self and alter-egos since then.”.

“And guys, we know about the bet, and congrats! You guys got your answers, both teams are spot on!” Added by Adrien.

Marinette can only groan fondly while their class is in shock, and still as a statue.

61\. Pocky

Marinette was blissfully eating her strawberry flavored pocky at her balcony while seating on her foldable beach chair, so much that she was slightly moaning in delight with her eyes closed, and she that didn’t even notice the dark figure that landed on her turf.

As she placed another pocky in her mouth, biting onto the biscuit, and as it was slowly easing in her mouth, did she feel a warmth that shocked her musings, causing her eyes to snap wide open; blue meeting green.

When she gasped in surprise, the dark figure took advantage and slipped in his tongue, tasting every inch of her sweet cavern.

Their session ended with her firmly pressed on her chair, her pocky scattered on the floor, and the said dark figure straddling her, with his green eyes glowing with mischief and want that left her gulping in nervousness.

On the dark figure’s part, after his sudden attack on his Princess, he was gifted with the sight that he can’t helped but growl possessively with. His Princess look firmly and utterly kissed, and he knew that it was him who did that and she was HIS.

“That was divine, my Purr~incess.”

Marinette was only able to nod before Chat devoured her lips once more.

62\. Meet

When Gabriel Agreste finally meet another one of his son’s classmates/ friend, he was already expecting someone like, what he’s name again? Nico or something; but instead he got to meet Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

He knows the young girl as the one who has won his bowler hat contest, and was highly impressed with her work. He can’t deny that she has potential, and he’s not blind, but apparently his son is. Okay, he admits that HE was somewhat responsible for it.

He can clearly see the affections Ms. Dupain-Cheng harbors towards his son, and unlike any of the people Adrien introduce to him, he noted that Adrien was unconsciously clingy with the young miss, but is too dense to see it for himself, and to his dismay, so is Ms. Dupain-Cheng.

When it was time for the young miss to go home, he gave his pleasantries and personally, together with his son, see her off, which was a shock to Adrien part.

When car that would take the young miss home was out of sight, so was he, going back to his work, but not before giving Adrien a reminder.

“Well, I hope to see more of my future daughter-in-law Adrien. She’s a good match for you and she has potential to run our empire.”

With that, he turned and headed for his study, while leaving Adrien a blushing mess with a what the hell just happen look on his face, and same goes for Nathalie who was beside him.

63\. Skate

Chat Noir was just passing by the ice skating rink that night with nothing else in mind but his warm bed, but he was surprised to see his Princess gliding through the frozen water as if she was flying and that he entered a sacred place. His breath got stuck in his throat as Marinette spun, twirled and glided, just like a fairy in those stories that he read when he was young. He was so entranced with what he’s seeing that he couldn’t even remember the reason why he wanted to go home.

64\. Favorite

Marinette’s favorite color was pink, but her preference change when her eyes connected with green. On Adrien’s part, his favorite color was actually blue, but his taste change when he saw how the soft delicate hues of pink suited Marinette.

65\. Thief AU: Bullet

There was a loud gunshot, and everything slow in her vision slowed, with her still poised in a shooting position as she let the bullet hit its mark. There was a thud of a body colliding with concrete that vibrated in her head. The fallen body raised its head, with a weak smile forming on his bloodied lips.

“You finally got me Princess.”

She finally got him; but why was she crying so?

66\. Defeat

He finally succumbed to his knees. He was done. He was hooked, lined and sinker, but he has no regrets though, for Marinette’s soft fingers, threading through his hair, and him purring like the cat he truly is, is a worthy opponent.

67\. Rival

Ayla was amused, while Nino was exasperated (but he can agree that it was an amusing sight). The reason why? Its because of the trio sitting with each other in the middle of their classroom.

It was their Art Class that time, and they were grouped with each faction containing three members each, their teacher will also pair them randomly.

So, when Marinette’s name was called, the class felt a sudden shift in the air, for after Marinette, Adrien and Nathanael were called next.

The latter two on the other hand looked at each other, and if those effects shown at anime shows were real, sparks of lightning would seen.

(Love) Rival.

Nino didn’t even know when his buddy suddenly took an interest on Marinette, while Ayla on the other hand, was smirking gleefully on what is laid before her eyes. Clearly everyone can see it, heck even Chloe has clammed up knowing that she shouldn’t bother; and it won’t end well for her.

The only one who doesn’t seem to have a clue on what’s happening is none other than the center of attention of the two boys who are still glaring at each other.

Marinette, you sweet, innocent lucky girl!

68\. News

When Chloe read the latest article in VOGUE magazine regarding her Adrikins’ father, she fainted on he spot, while Sabrina immediately dialed 112.

The highlight of the latest issue; Gabriel Agreste’s Up & Coming Daughter-In-Law: MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG.

69\. Talent

Ever wondered what was Plagg’s real talent? Well other than causing mischief and swallowing large sizes of cheese in one gulp, its that he has a patent of always putting his current Chat Noir and his so called Princess in very ‘comfy’ positions, like now, with them literally sucking each others mouths while still tangled in the yarn that he purposely and sneakily wrap around them that caused them to get tangled up further, with his Chat Noir on top and the girl; Marinette at the bottom.

Ah, he’ll definitely thank me later.

70\. Masquerade

They were always in a masquerade. It was unorthodox and highly exclusive to them. In fact was also a dangerous game, that they can’t helped but dance into it with repetitive successions that never dulls, but hurts every time they participate, for in a masquerade, a mask is a must.

For Ladybug, it was responsibility.

For Chat Noir it was freedom.

71\. Secret

Ladybug’s guilty pleasure has to be her stolen moments with Chat Noir being the black kitty he embodies. Who could blame her, his hair was really fluffy and the purring that accompanies every stroke of her hand through his strands was admittedly adorable.

But if he makes a pun, I’m throwing him off the roof.

72\. Ring

For all the misfortune that the ring he found brought to him, he won’t deny that it also brought him all the happiness he’s been yearning for. So when it was his time to finally part with the said ring, for his time as Chat Noir has come to an end, he couldn’t help but have bittersweet feelings.

73\. Defend

Marinette was furious. Chloe went to far that time. It was highly insensitive of her and narcissist, and to add fuel to the flame some of her classmates, for all of their dislike for the said girl, agreed, that Chat Noir is nothing but an annoying nuisance of a partner, and that all it took for her to snap.

“How dare you say that?! Ladybug wouldn’t be Ladybug if it weren’t for Chat Noir who risks his life to protect Ladybug knowing that he doesn’t have the skill set of Ladybug! He lets himself get hurt for not just Ladybug’s sake but for others! Why don’t you try being in his shoes for once?! Would you be able to top what he always gives in every battle?! If not, then, not you or anyone of you (including me) has the right to look down on him like that.”

Marinette’s outburst sent the whole class into silence, not even Chloe can give a comeback, while the said black cat; shocked like others didn’t even notice as tears of gratitude and happiness fell from his eyes.

74\. Future

Tikki and Plagg always feared the future. Not for themselves but for their chosen ones, for not all gained the ending they surely deserved, and recounting all those times was painful for them.

But as they watch over their current wielders, they couldn’t help but hope, prayed, once again that fate will be kind for these two, for unlike the their previous wielders, they had the chance that they instantly took that gave them the advantage, and for that simple gamble, Tikki and Plagg were thankful, but they still can’t help but wish that their future will not be painted in red with smiles of regrets coloring their faces.

75\. Fan

The famous Parisian duo, has many fans, but Chat Noir can clearly see who's the favorite, and he won't deny that his Lady deserves every bit of attention she receives from their admirers. His fanbase was by no means small, there are Chat Noir fanatics as much as there are Ladybug fanatics, and him being the "Adrien Agreste", a teen supermodel in his civilian life, he already knows that he already has enough on his plate.

But when he found out that his Princess is a fan of his, him, CHAT NOIR, he couldn't help but be smug about it, he went as far as bragging about his Princess to his Lady with smirk that Ladybug sighed in annoyance and fondness.

(And if Chat Noir looked closer on his Lady's face, he would have seen a small blush adorning her cheeks.)

**Author's Note:**

> This can be also found on fanfiction.net ;)


End file.
